Heat of the Moment
by IHeartJakeRyan209
Summary: It’s a normal day at the office until a old friend comes to visit for a certain reason.


Summary: It's a normal day at the office until a old friend comes to visit.

I don't own anything.

This is set just a few weeks after the episode "Halloween."

It was another bright and shinny morning in Scranton, Pennsylvania. The sun was just starting to glisten on the paper company known as Dunder - Mifflin. Michael Scott the regional manger of Dunder- Mifflin was the first to arrive at the office followed closely by Dwight Schrute "assistant to the regional manger." Michael walked into his office and hung his coat on the rack.

"Today is going to be a good day my friends, a very good day." He said into the cameras.

"I just got that good old feeling."

He picked up his "World's Best Boss" mug off the table and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee that Dwight had already made. Michael walked back out with a hot cup of steaming black coffee and saw that Pam had arrived.

"Pam, Pamela, Pam you're here excellent."

He said as he put his coffee on the counter.

"Oh hi Michael" Pam greeted him as she pulled off her coat and hung it up on the rack next to her desk.

"It's freezing out there isn't it?" She said as she tired to warm herself rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah it is, but I got this joke for you ok this guy walks into a bar and - smack. Michael's hand connected with his cup sending coffee all over Pam's desk. Pam jumped back as coffee splashed on her legs. Coffee flowed onto the floor, onto papers and the keyboard, and some even got on the phone.

"Oh gosh clumsy me."

"Oh no!" he said alarmed and rushed back into Pam's desk.

"Oh thank God it's ok." Michael sighed relieved.

"What's ok?" Dwight asked.

"My mug it's not broken, it's not even chipped."

"That was a close one huh?"

"Well disaster diverted." Michael laughed as he walked into his office.

"Oh yeah Pam make sure you clean that up ok?" He said as he closed his office door.

Jim walked up behind her.

"So what I miss?" A grin playing on his lips.

"Today, she sighed. "Is going to be a _very _long day." Pam looked down at her once white keds now stained with hot coffee.

"Well at least I'm not cold anymore."

The rest of the day went on normally. The others had arrived shortly and Pam and Jim cleaned up the coffee mess.

"It's a good thing I keep an extra pair of shoes here." Pam said as she slipped on her black dress shoes. She had just seated herself on her chair which thankfully had been somewhat far away from the desk so the coffee damage was little. She had started cleaning the keyboard now.

"You know that's not going to work right?" Jim told her as he ate her candies on her desk.

"Yeah I know, but at least I can clean the keys so they won't be sticky."

Jim smiled and walked over to his desk and unplugged his keyboard.

"Here you go Beesly, but you owe me one." He said as he handed it to her.

"What? Jim no. I can't take it, you need it too." Pam protested.

"Yeah but I think you need it more."

"No Jim it's fine, really this will do."

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you take it, you a receptionist would be powerless without it." He joked.

"Besides." He said. "It's only for today we'll go and get a new one after work today."

"Thanks." She said as took it.

"I owe you one."

Time passed slowly and soon it was almost time for lunch.

"Uh Michael." Pam knocked on his open office door.

"Come in."

"I got a message from Jan saying she hopes you haven't forgotten to meet her and the new client today at Chili's for lunch."

"Oh. That's today."

"Yeah I mark it on you're calendar for you."

"Oh yeah." He said glancing at his watch.

"Ok, I'm gonna run you know how to reach me if you need me, which you will because no work gets done here without me right?" He joked as he grabbed his coat and was out the office door. Pam settled herself back at desk, everyone else was taking their lunch break, she was going to take her's late. Twenty minutes later she didn't even her the door open, she heard someone clear their throat.

"Is Michael Scott in?"

"No he's at a meeting, but I could tell him you stopped bye."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Sometimes meetings take forever."

"Well that's ok I'll wait it's a very important message."

"Um ok." Pam said as she glanced up.

"Omg Devon what are you doing here?"

"Like I said I have message for Michael and it's very important." He said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket.

So...is this good, bad should I continue reviews welcomed!


End file.
